


Kici kici Chris

by PrinceLiv



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Climbing Class, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh dostaje od Chrisa puchaty prezent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kici kici Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Na ćwiczeniach ze stylistyki praktycznej jednym z zadań było poprawienie artykułu o poprawnym żywieniu zwierząt, a następnie przepisanie go jako tekst urzędowy/ naukowy/ opowiadanie. Wyszło fluffowe Climbing Class, co prawda krótkie i może bez sensu, ale enjoy i tak.

– Bro, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że kupiłeś mi kota – niczym wspomniany zwierzak zamruczał Josh. – Jesteś najlepszy.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Chris ucieszył się, że spojrzenie przyjaciela nie jest utkwione na nim i przelotny rumieniec przeszedł niezauważony.

– Będziesz musiał się nim dobrze zająć.

– Pomożesz mi, prawda? – Odstawiwszy kociaka na legowisko, Josh sięgnął po miskę… a raczej próbował, dopóki zimna dłoń Chrisa nie ujęła jego nadgarstka. Josh posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Dopiero co zjadł – wymamrotał Chris. – Nie powinieneś stale uzupełniać mu miski. Zbilansowana dieta, Josh: nie tylko dopasowanie jej pod porę roku, ale i ustalenie stałych godzin karmienia. Chyba chcesz, żeby organizm kiciusia w pełni wykorzystał składniki odżywcze?

– Wendigo – poprawił przyjaciela Josh.

– Co takiego? – spytał skonfundowany Chris.

– Wendigo. Tak ma na imię.

*

Chris miauknął cicho, unosząc kota tuż przed swoje oczy.

– Kici, kici – zagadywał zwierzaka, choć ten nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Arr! – zawarczał Josh, gdy zbliżywszy się do nich po cichu, ułożył dłonie na ramionach Chrisa.

– Bro! – pisnął Chris. – Dlaczego mnie straszysz?

– Nie straszę – Josh uśmiechnął się niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie traktuj go jak małe dziecko, bro. Koty to drapieżniki, groźne i bezwzględne. Nie wiedziałeś, że jedzą głównie mięso? Ziomek, one nawet nie trawią pożywienia pochodzenia roślinnego. Swoją drogą, wiesz, że zawartość białka w pokarmie takiego drapieżnika nie powinna wynosić więcej jak trzydzieści dwa, trzydzieści siedem procent?

– To akurat wymyśliłeś – Chris uniósł podejrzliwie brew.

– Tak samo jak to, że drugim źródłem energii kotów jest tłuszcz, a poza tym dzięki niemu karma smakuje lepiej – Josh przedrzeźnił ton głosu przyjaciela. – Oraz że zbyt duża jego ilość prowadzi do nadwagi. W rzeczywistości dzięki niemu chudniesz; co powiesz na Noc Jedzenia Tłuszczu z Kotem, bro?

– Przynajmniej nie tłuszczu kota – mruknął Chris, z niewiadomego powodu rumieniąc się.

– A tak naprawdę trochę czytałem. I wiem, że zawartość tłuszczu w karmie dorosłego kota to góra dwadzieścia dwa procent. Chyba że to kot kastrowany – wówczas najwyżej dziesięć.

– Chyba nie chcesz…

– Bro, masz minę, jakby to o ciebie chodziło! – Josh roześmiał się, po czym poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Nie wiem. Poza tym teraz to mało istotne. Popatrz – podsunął pod twarz Chrisa telefon, tak że ten musiał nieco się odsunąć i poprawić okulary, by wyraźnie widzieć ekran. – Wapń, fosfor, magnez, sód, żelazo, mangan, jod, potas, selen… Ileż tego jest! Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak to się mieści w takiej małej kuleczce karmy?

Chris posłał Joshowi spojrzenie pełne politowania, ale i rozczulenia.

– Minerały są malutkie. I bardzo ważne.

– ...wspomagają gospodarkę wodno-mineralną oraz jej prawidłowy rozwój – uzupełnił Josh.

– Hej, a masz tam coś o psach?

– Po co ci o psach?

– Wiesz, może chciałbym mieć psa. Psy są miękkie i lubią się przytulać.

– Bro, psy też są z natury drapieżnikami.

– Ale…

Nim Chris zdążył dokończyć myśl, Josh nagle ułożył się wygodnie na podłodze, z głową wspartą na kolanie przyjaciela.

– Czyli wychodzi na to, że są całkiem do mnie podobne.

Z pewnym zawahaniem, bez pewności co do reakcji Josha, Chris powoli przeczesał ciemne włosy, równie miękkie co sierść śpiącego na jego drugiej nodze kota.  Odpowiedziały mu dwa zadowolone pomruki.

– W sumie o psach są napisane same dość podobne rzeczy – powiedział w zamyśleniu Josh. – Z tą różnicą, że u nich odpowiednia ilość biała w diecie to dwadzieścia osiem procent, a zbyt duża ilość prowadzi do chorób nerek. Myślisz, że u kotów też może się to tak skończyć?

– Lepiej nie próbujmy – odparł Chris, nieco smutniejąc na myśl o teoretycznie chorujących zwierzętach.

– Racja, bro – skinął głową Josh, nim wrócił do przesuwania spojrzeniem w dół kolejnych linijek tekstu. Taktownie pominął, że zły dobór karmy w stosunku do aktywności fizycznej psa może doprowadzić do cukrzycy, chorób układu krwionośnego czy innych schorzeń dietozależnych, nie mówiąc już o nadwadze. Obiecał sobie zapamiętać, by przyszły pies Chrisa nie dostawał pożywienia przeznaczonego dla psów aktywnych; to mogłoby skończyć się nie za ciekawie. – Wiesz, zastanawia mnie, dlaczego tak akcentują, jak istotny jest dobór diety pod wiek, rasę i tak dalej tylko przy psach; to chyba u kotów tak samo ważne, no nie? No bo to, że jakość pożywienia to podstawa jest oczywiste.

– Kotofoby – wydął policzki oburzony Chris.

– Dokładnie – zgodził się Josh. – Wendigo ich zje.

– A potem zadzwonimy do Kakadu.

– Czemu do Kakadu?

– Na stronie oferują pomoc właścicielom zwierząt, którzy potrzebują porady w kwestii żywieniowych. Wendigo na pewno dostanie niestrawności po takich ignorantach.

– Bro, to właśnie oni są kotofobami.

– Ach… – Chris z zakłopotaniem odwrócił wzrok. – Racja.

– Kocham cię, bro – zaśmiał się Josh w nagłym przypływie dobrego humoru; być może to kwestia pomrukiwania Wendigo tuż przy jego głowie, a może delikatnego drapania za uchem. Cokolwiek było powodem, Josh Washington ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że rozmowa o karmie zdziałała więcej niż którykolwiek z długiej listy antydepresantów.


End file.
